wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MetalWings
Description: 'the color of a MetalWing matches the name, therefore the name 'Jade,' would make the MetalWing green, they all have silver/grey eyes, thick armored scales, have the body shape of a SkyWing, metallic scales, glossy like polished metal '''Abilities: '''Stunning Hit, Lightning Blast, Molten Metal, Goldtipped Fire Blast '''Queen: '''Queen Gold '''Most Valued: '''Severin, Jade, Silver, Copper, Aluminum, Iron, Alkali '''Dragons: '''Gold, Severin, Jade, Silver, Copper, Aluminum, Iron, Alkali, Tin, Zinc, Gunmetal, Steel, Bronze, Brass, Actinium, Americium, Barium, Berkelium, Beryllium, Bismuth, Bohrium, Cadmium, Calcium, Californium, Cerium, Cesium, Chromium, Cobalt, Curium, Darmstadtium, Dubnium, Dysprosium, Einsteinium, Erbium, Europium, Fermium, Francium, Gadolinium, Gallium, Hafnium, Hassium, Holmium, Indium, Iridium, Lanthanum, Lawrencium, Lead, Lithium, Letetium, Magnesium, Manganese, Meitnerium, Mendelevium, Mercury, Molybdenum, Neodymium, Neptunium, Nickel, Niobium, Nobelium, Osmium, Palladium, Platinum, Plutonium, Polonium, Potassium,, Praseodymium, Promethium, Protactinium, Radium, Rhenium, Rhodium, Roentgenium, Rubidium, Ruthenium, Rutherfordium, Samarium, Scandium, Seaborgium, Sodium, Strontium, Tantalum, Technetium, Terbium, Thallium, Thorium, Thulium, Titanium, Tungsten, Ununbium, Ununhexium, Ununpentium, Ununguadium, Ununtrium, Uranium, Vanadium, Yttrium, Zinc, Zirconium, Admantium. ' ''' ~MetalWings History~ ''' Description ''' The MetalWings don't have a color range, considering that they are colored by their names. The names are given when the parents see the color of the scales. These dragons are very odd, created by a DreamWing by the name of Dreamwatcher. She had taken a MudWing scale, and one of hers, and put some of her power, Soul Change into it. Then she created the tribe known as the MetalWings. As odd as they are, they have some advantages. One, they render RainWing venom, DreamWing venom, and fire completely useless. Another thing is that their number one enemy would be rain. It makes them extremely weak. Also, they do not have to breath. Yes. A MetalWing dragonet is born with the oxygen supply that they need. The MetalWing egg actually ''knows ''when a the dragonet will die so it gives them an oxygen supply lasting them till the day they die. '''Abilities Gold-Tipped Fire Blast. The Gold Tipped Fire Blast is the most powerful move of a MetalWing. What happens is that their tail begins to glow gold, and then they can shoot fire balls from their mouth. When it comes in contact with any living organism, it explodes, literally. Molten Metal. Molten Metal is a venom, that, when injected into a dragon, it causes the insides of a dragon to turn to solid metal, including the heart, anything really. Because this is so powerful, it takes about five years to reproduce twelve doses. Every dragonet is born with twelve doses, and must learn to use it wisely, such as a life-or-death emergency. Stunning Hit, and Lightning Blast. These two both cause an opponent to be stunned for at least five to ten minutes. Twenty being the highest time of being stunned, five being the least. Having a twenty in stunning, causes a lot of energy drain and practice. Lightning Blast not only stuns your opponent, it fries ''it. If you use Lightning Blast one to many times, then both you and your opponent will explode. '''Diet' MetalWings eat something called a hardcore. Hardcore is a very, very hard nut, and only MetalWings can eat it. If any other dragon tribe were to eat it, they would NOT explode, but would get poisoned. Also it would break their teeth, and claws considering it is super, super hard. History MetalWings are very peaceful, and like DreamWings, they have stages. Their stages are called the Copper Stages. Originally, MetalWings used to have a spike-y tail, with extra horns on their head, so they looked like a metallic silver IceWing with a black underbelly and black underscales for their wings. Now they currently have spikes on their necks and backs. Queen Gold is one of the friendliest dragons around, and as intimidating as they are, they are naturally friendly. Just don't mention anything about their dull claws and teeth, as dull as they are, they pack a really nasty bite and scratch! Territory MetalWings live on an island known as the Metal Kingdom. Not much is known about the kingdom, because this tribe can survive without oxygen. Yes, they can survive without oxygen. They don't breath at all. In fact, the moment a dragonet is born, they have an air pouch that keeps them alive for as long as they live. For some reason, MetalWing eggs know exactly when they will die and gives them an oxygen supply that will last them for as long as they live. No matter what happens, some way or the other, the MetalWing will find some way to die.